


You've got bigger problems than your face

by whimsicalSwindler (Spammy_Wits)



Series: Low effort ficlets [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dialogue-Only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24098470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spammy_Wits/pseuds/whimsicalSwindler
Summary: In which Dave gets distracted
Relationships: Dave Strider & Karkat Vantas
Series: Low effort ficlets [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689382
Kudos: 8





	You've got bigger problems than your face

Dave: Man, why are we so ugly?

Karkat: Heh, a question for the epochs.

Dave: No, but seriously, couldn’t we at least get a few beauty marks or smt to compensate. Even a single beauty mark would have been dope. But no, we're stuck with these disappointingly below average mugs.

Karkat: Who, knows? Maybe we compensate with personality?

Dave: You really think so?

Karkat: Ha! Fat chance! I do wonder why Nepeta used to like me. I mean, Terezi at least had the excuse of being blind. But then again, she was dating Equius so maybe she's just not that easily appalled by fucked up appearances.

Dave: No, I get it. You’re that specific brand of ugly that goes around into adorable, like a pug.

Karkat: 

Karkat: Is that word supposed to ring a dong shouter?

Dave: Hold on, I’m on a roll here. Actually pug does kinda fit you; big eyes about to go rolling off their face if you squish them too hard, extreme overbite, so genetically impossible they’re lucky to stay alive. Might as well sign you up to the Kennel Club because you're the perfect specimen, it's you.

Dave: Though, if you’re ugly like a pug then what am I? Shit, I’m a sphinx cat aren’t I? Only lovable for the novelty and how out there they look? I’m a sphinx cat, FUCK.

Karkat: Uh, what’s that? I kind of checked out of the conversation.

Dave: On the other hand they’re like the shitpost of the cat world and cats by themselves are already meme material so maybe it’s actually a good thing?

Karkat: Yeah, I’m going to see what Kanaya’s up to. Good fucking bye, barf phlegm.

Dave: It might work? Except the wrinkles totally cramp my style and we can’t have that-

Dave: *keeps rambling ad infinitum*

Dave: Karkat, we should get a cat so I can make a blog for it. Or maybe I can make a cat blog without cats or cat related content, that’d be ironic.

Dave: ...

Dave: Karkat?

Dave: How long have I been talking alone? 

Dave: Sigh.


End file.
